Finding Out the Hard Way
by Slushiesandchoccolate
Summary: Set after SK, Dimitri was never turned as Rose saved him. A games night with Lissa goes wrong when Janine supervises...
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic- Please be nice! Nothing belongs to me, it's all Richelle Mead's SOB!**

"Rose!" Lissa called, "Come on! We've got a game to play!"

I groaned, Lissa's "games" always involved Truth or Dare, and as much as I rocked at that game I just knew something was going to go terribly wrong. It may have had something to do with the "supervising" guardian. Since my last game ( involving toilet paper, fake lightsabres and a very beat-up Jesse) had not gone down so well they had assigned a guardian to oversee everything. And because Fate just seemed to have it in for me our guardian tonight was... Janine. AKA my mother. Can we say awkward?

I trudged along to where Lissa was sitting with Pyro, Eddie, Mia and _Adrian! _What the _hell _was he doing? Oh, wait a minute, I had my answer. Drunk, of course. He waved his vodka bottle up at me " Hey, little dhampir, where's your cradle-robber?" He slurred. " Cradle robber?" Lissa asked, looking confused. _Shit. _

"Nothing, just Adrian and his vodka talking." I babbled. She looked suspicious but let it slide. And, at that moment, my mother arrived. Not. Good. She looked around and took a seat. We were in Lissa's room which is probably why Dimitri wasn't able to supervise. Ah, Dimitri, since the attack where i had very heroically saved him, our relationship had taken on a whole other level. We'd gotten careless, glad to have each other, together and well. We'd actually nearly gotten caught when he and I were walking in the forest... He'd told Stan he was teaching me to fight in close... um.. _situations_. I'd burst my guts laughing after he had gone.

Lissa's voice dragged me back to the present, " I decided to play I Never instead, Guardian Hathaway, it's MUCH safer!"

Suck up! I rolled my eyes and grabbed a packet of Skittles. "We know the rules,right?" I asked. When they all nodded, I handed out 20 each. "Okay, I'll go first" I decided. "I never... made out and what not in the church attic." Christian and Lissa glared and ate their Skittles. My mom choked and nearly fell out of her chair, "_Vasilisa! Christian!"_ She yelled, forgetting manners in her shock and disgust. Lissa turned bright red and mumbled something about it being a special place to them. Eddie laughed, " So that's what that noise was! I was cleaning the church and I heard all this moaning and screaming." Lissa froze and I could feel absolute mortification through the bond. As well as anger at me, uh oh. I laughed until Eddie spoke up.

" Okay, I'm going next, I never... had sex."

"Huh, Eddie, virgin are we?" I smirked as I swallowed my Skittle. Lissa looked surprised and my Mom looked sad. "Rose..." she said, "Really?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Only once though, and it wasn't sleazy or anything." Lissa looked furious, _who? I want to know right now Rosemarie!" _She asked through the bond, I shook my head, "Later, Liss" She frowned but nodded. We continued to play and I discovered that Christian had only kissed one girl(Lissa), Adrian had wandered into a gay bar by accident and made out with a Court Official in full view of everybody. Eddie had never been in love and Mia had hit on Stan and tried to seduce him(she was drunk).

The scores stood at

Me-12

Christian-15

Lissa-14

Mia-13

Adrian-9

Eddie-14

"Okay, everybody, it's my turn now!" yelled Adrian. I don't believe in God but I started to pray. A drunken Adrian who knew about Dimitri and me was not good. _Please, I'll do anything! Get baptized, confirmed, stop swearing. Hell, I'll join a nunnery if it'll get me out of this! _Apparently God had it in for me. "I never... slept with a teacher." said Adrian triumphantly. Oh, he is going to pay. Big time. In the meanwhile, I gathered my resolve and ate a Skittle.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY" yelled Janine. "WHO?" _Be brave, be brave. They had to find out somehow, anyway. _I took a breath.

"Dimitri."

**I know, I'm mean. I know it was super short too. But please! R&R. If I get 5 I'll update. Promise! And make it heaps longer. How do you think Janine should react? I have a plan but I'm willing to change. Please give me some advice as to how I can improve!**

**Xox Ells**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you guys SO MUCH! Shoutout to: Lock Ness Monster13 IloveCeci, Milifemiway, sezza122 Vosii95 UnderWorldVampirePrincess**

**LissasGuardian756 natalycisneros kshadow Likes2Laugh badbadgirl**

**Roza-Forever MissHathaway Katie Kloo412 gregre .in..tale **

**FruitSalad818 **

**PHEW! Thank You guys! I own nothing boohoo**

I closed my eyes, waiting for it and…

"THAT FILTHY RUSSIAN BASTARD, HE'S GOING TO WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" Janine jumped up with murder in her eyes. She started to open Lissa's door but I lunged at her and dragged her away.

Wow, she was stronger than Dimitri and that was saying something.

"Eddie! Grab her and hold her down!" He hesitated and I screamed at him, " I would prefer him not needing prosthetic legs or arms!" He nodded and tackled her onto the bed. As I ran out the door I heard Janine break…something.

I ran out of the Moroi dorms and headed towards where Dimitri was. AS I entered the guardian dorms that annoying front desk lady stopped me.

"Excuse me, you aren't allowed to be here. Its after curfew" she sneered. I heard a distant roar as Janine neared the guardians. It looked like Eddie didn't last long.I winced.

"Look, that noise you can hear? It's my mom. And she's going to be here in about 1 minute. So if I were you, I'd let me talk to Guardian Belikov. _Now."_

She flinched and called down Dimitri. He rushed over with a frantic look on his face. "Rose, what is it? Are you alright? Is Vasilisa? What's happening?"

" No, Dimitri, I'm fine. So is Lissa. But you on the other hand? No. My mom found out about us and unless you actually WANT to get castrated,RUN! She's going to kill you and then get Lissa to bring you back so she can kill you again!" He paled and made to run but it was too late.

"BELIKOV! I can see you! Come out NOW!"

Dimitri sidled out, hands raised and a nervous expression on his face.

" Guardian Hathaway, I promise you I never hu-"

He was cut off as my mother kneed him in the golden spot and punched his nose. Something cracked and he sank to the ground.

"Mom NO!" I yelled as she jumped on top of him and started strangling him. Apparently, that wasn't enough as she stood up and put her foot on his neck.

"Say goodbye you sick,evil man!" She hissed.

"Please… I didn't… hurt… Rose. The interest … was.. mutual. Promise." He wheezed. She spat in his face and for a second I honestly belived she was going to murder him. It looked like I was right until Alberta's voice rang out.

"What the HELL is going ON HERE?" she yelled. Whoa, she had her hair in… _curlers? And was that a mud mask? _

" Oh, thank God. Um, Guardian Petrov things kind of spiraled out of control and uh.." I pointed to where Dimitri was still getting used as a punching bag.

She ran and dragged Janine off of Dimitri. He was actually unconscious. And bleeding pretty badly.

Just then, Lissa ran in. " Oh my gosh!' she squealed as soon as she saw Dimitri.

"Will you heal him?' She looked skeptical but nodded

" Are you sure?" she asked

"Of course I am!" I said, confused.

" All right then." She walked over to Dimitri and put her hands on his face. I sighed with relief as he sat up. Lissa backed away; wiping her hands on her jacket and gave Dimitri a dirty look. Weird.

" Is she gone?" he asked fearfully. He got his answer as Janine yelled indignantly and tried to jump him again.

Alberta held her back and yelled over all the commotion,

"Okay! We are going to sort this out at a civilized time with Kirova. Is that understood? Meet at Kirova's office at 9(**A.N night to us, morning to them!)**."

Fabulous. Just what I needed, my life was over. Thanks to Adrian. He was in deep trouble. As soon as I was done with this I would arrange a little… surprise for him.

I rushed out of there with Lissa. As soon as we were out of hearing range she started babbling,

" That evil, despicable man! And I thought he was a worthy guardian! I'll make sure he won't EVER work again. But are you okay? I mean an exper-"

"Woah, Liss, hold up. He didn't force me. I'm in LOVE with him! Second, where's Adrian?"

Her eyes widened. " OMG You are SO cute together! I always knew something was going on and he always seemed so protective and so THAT'S why you didn't like Tasha! Oh mi Gosh, YOU'RE why he didn't take her offer aren't you? I can't believe you didn't tell me, I wouldn't have told a so-" She babbled, out of control.

I turned to Christian who was walking behind us. He looked uneasy. Maybe he could slip into something more comfortable… like a coma.

" Do YOU know where he is?' I asked, exasperated.

" He passed out pathetically. Collapsed while we took Eddie to the medical center. He's okay, Eddie I mean, couple of stitches but he'll live. Maybe. "

I punched the air, and then Christian. My plan would work!

I ran back to Lissa's dorm and found Adrian sprawled across the couch with his thumb in his mouth and the vodka bottles on the floor. I snapped a couple of photos and went into the bathroom and grabbed what I needed; powder, lipstick, mascara and the list went on and on. I enlisted Moroi help to drag him back to his room where I busted all the mirrors in his room as well as in his (snort) manbag. Then I got down to business. 20 minutes later I was done and he hadn't stirred. I laughed. Really, it was too easy. As an afterthought I sent a text message and left a note on the table. I would have loved to do more damage but I had to get back.

As I jogged back, using my super-awesome ninja skills to evade capture and another lecture, a frightening thought occurred to me. They wouldn't take Dimitri away would they? I was an adult now, and I could make my own decisions. They had to respect that right? But still… I shoved those worrying thoughts away as I reached my room. I took a shower and fell into a dreamless sleep. Everything was going to be fine. I hoped.

**YAY! 1084 words! Not very long but still! I wonder what Rose did to Adrian? And Dimitri!**

**? I almost feel sorry for Rose! Almost. I'm planning a surprise for Lissa next chapter, do you know what it is? Okay if I get 10 reviews I'll update. Promise! My next update will (hopefully) be tomorrow.**

**xoxells**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I feel guilty but Mom dragged me off to a family gathering (compulsory) and then school started and I have massive tests coming up most likely I will not update until next Monday or even after that! But I have not given up! Promise! Okay cue crazy fan girl scream*screams loudly and gets weird looks from parent* Richelle Mead is writing a story about how Rose and Dimitri goes and visits his family! *screams* I CAN"T WAIT! Also, I have no idea about what happens with Lissa, I'm stumped! Pls PM me with some ideas! D/c I own nothing.**

**RPOV**

I'm good at being a hard faced bitch. It's what I do, most of the time. But right now I feel nervous, anxious, angry, longing and most of all love. I don't want Dimitri to go. I want us to be accepted, I want to go out and hold his hand freely. I also want to murder Adrian. But that's irrelevant. I hop out of bed and get dressed. I decide on being good. It's my best option really. So nothing against the dress code. This is hard as practically my whole wardrobe is against dress code. I eventually choose jeans and a shirt that isn't too showy. I make my way down to Kirova's office and lean against the wall. I don't mean to but I let a few tears out. I look up and pair of storm grey eyes are staring at me. An unfamiliar face, probably a new guardian. He is around 22 and reminds me of someone. "Are you-" he is cut off by Dimitri. He has emerged from Kirova's office. His face is blank and only the barest hint of despair is visible. "Rose, meet Guardian Johnson. He is new here, and will be taking your training sessions."

"I-what? What about our training sessions?" I ask. I have a horrible, black feeling in my stomach.

"Rose, I'm leaving the Academy. I'm going to guard a Moroi. His name is Ibrahim Mazur and he lives in Russia. Goodbye." The words are said stiffly. My heart shatters. He walks away and doesn't look back. I slide down on the floor and put my head in my hands. No. He can't do this. I want to run after him, to make him stay. But I don't. He doesn't love me, I know that now. I sob in earnest now, the tears running down my cheeks. _He doesn't want me, doesn't care about me._

JPOV( Johnson's point of view)**A.N I haven't thought of a name yet! Any suggestions?**

I walk along the corridors. This place is huge, bigger than any school in Canada. I have a feeling I'll get lost easily. I finally make my way to the Headmistress' office and see a girl leaning against the wall. She's pretty, in an exotic kind of way with dark hair and dark eyes. She is also crying, just a little bit. She reminds me of somebody... Of course! In that massive file I was given, wider than me. This girl is Rosemarie Hathaway, my future student. Her old mentor is being drafted to Abe Mazur, requested by Abe himself. She doesn't look like a danger to humanity, maybe her file was wrong. Maybe this is the wrong girl

"Are you-" I get cut off by a man who ducks out of the office. He's Guardian Belikov, her old mentor. "Rose, meet Guardian Johnson. He is new here and will be taking your training sessions."So she is Rosemarie after all. I'll just call her Rose. It's easier. I try a smile at her but she doesn't notice. Oh, right! I'm supposed to have that impossible to read guardian face on. Oops. I stare at the wall ahead. Impassive, I think but impassive reminds me of passionfruit and that word always makes me smile. I tune into the conversation in time to hear Belikov say goodbye. Rose stares after him. Her face is disbelieving, as if she can't process what is happening. She then slide down the wall and starts to cry. Weird, I think. But she was crying before so maybe that's what she's sad about. Nevertheless, I can't leave a girl sobbing in the corridor so I lean down to talk to her. I am _so_ not comfortable with this. I'm not a girl! What if she's crying about her relationship problems or something? I can't deal with that! A horrible thought hits me. What if she has PMS or something like that? Oh, God _please!_ _Anything_ but that!

" Are you sad?" I ask. Way to go Johnson. Of course she's sad. Why else would she be sobbing her brains out. She looks up with a glare.

"Are you retarded? What kind of question is that? And by the way, just because you're my teacher doesn't give you the right to pry into _my private business_!" She yells. Okay, maybe I deserved that one. I probably sounded like a paedophile. _Are you sad little girl? Don't worry, I'll make you feel MUCH better._ I shuddered. I realized I had zoned off and Rose was giving me a weird look. Right, time to get serious. I arrange my features into a guardian-like mask. " Rose, whatever it is, I expect you to be at the gym 6 in the morning." (**A.N night, really) **I say brusquely. She nods and shakily stands up. Pity floods through me. This is more than just the normal teenage stuff. I wonder what's happened to her. She passes me and stumbles. I catch her and she sobs even harder, terrible, racking sobs that tear at me. Something is wrong, desperately wrong. I get a proper glance at her face. It's twisted in agony and she murmurs something between sobs. It's shocking. And for the first time since Canada I feel really,truly afraid.

She pushes my arm off with surprising strength and turns to me.

" Maybe you have my file. But you have no clue what I can do, how I can hurt people. You'll find out though. Sooner rather than later." She hisses violently. I step back, surprised. She walks off, still unsteady. Okay, so maybe she _is_ a danger to humanity. Or vampirity. Is that a word? I enter the office, Kirova is talking to a short, redheaded dhampir. I clear my throat.

" Um, Headmistress Kirova? I'm Guardian Johnson, Rose's new mentor." I say. The dhampir turns to me.

" You got a _man?_ After all that!" she groans.

" Guardian Hathaway, he was the only available guardian. And he is extremely capable. 10 strigoi kills and 3 battle stars." The dhampir, Rose's mother I realize, stalks out of the room. I stiffen at the mention of my kills. They are not something I like to celebrate. Kirova starts talking to me and as the words leave her mouth I realize she's a grade A bitch. Fabulous. I listen to the lecture attentively, noting that Rose is shadow kissed, violent and prone to sarcastic comments and causes trouble. I sit up straighter at the shadow kissed bit. That means she'll have spirit's touch, which will make her emotions extremely volatile. That probably explains the tears outside. I interrupt Kirova mid-lecture.

" Headmistress, I saw Rose outside, she was crying, quite heavily. Is there anything I should be concerned about?" I ask. Her face takes on a thoughtful look. She is silent for a while and I wonder if she heard me until she says carefully

" Rose's personal life is somewhat complicated. I can't betray that privacy. However, if she chooses to confide in you than I have little objection. But Johnson? Don't get to close to her. She is volatile and her heart clouds her head." I nod, and taking it for dismissal I walk out of the room, wondering what on earth she meant by her last comment.

RPOV

Forget broken. My heart has just been fed to the shredding machine and then incinerated. After that weird conversation with Johnson I ran to Dimitri's room. I just needed something. _Anything_. Most of the room was bare. But on the bed was a book. A western novel. And- I couldn't believe this- his _leather duster_. How could he have left it? On the other hand, he probably took a whole suitcase full. I grabbed them both, and a necklace I saw lying on the table. My rose necklace, the lust charm. It would have faded by now. I knew I was being pathetic, but I couldn't let him go. I would never let him go. I ran out of his room and across the commons into my room. I saw an angry looking, and bruised, Adrian. But I couldn't take joy in that right now. I decided to skip classes, I just couldn't handle that right now.

I threw myself across my bed and sobbed into the leather duster. I had no words to sum up this feeling. I raised my head and saw a pair of scissors on my bedside table. An idea swam into my mind, one that Dimitri would oppose. But he wasn't here, was he? He _left_ me. I reached for the scissors and crossed to the sink in the bathroom. I began to cut. Long lines of red, not enough to kill, or render unconscious, just enough to make myself numb. Because now I understood what Lissa did. I understood perfectly. And inside me somewhere, something locked itself away.

**Whoa, I'm dark sometimes. Blame The Fray. I was listening to their album, How to save a Life when I wrote this. Okay, I may be able to update tomorrow but only if i get say... 10 reviews. How's that? Oh, and if you don't have an account it doesn't matter! I get,like, 250 hits and 7 reviews! I value feedback! Plz PM me with names for Johnson and surprises for Lissa. Actually, PM me with the Adrian situation too. I did have a plan but then I realized that wouldn't make any sense and it would be non-funny. Oh, don't worry, Dimka is coming back! Along with Abe... And for the record Rose IS NOT PREGNANT! The impossible should stay impossible. And plus, that would kill my fun! I'm torn, should Johnson fall in love with Rose or not? PLEASE R&R**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox ells**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Now... About Johnson, I think I'll make him an Adrian. Around 6 of you said he should fall in love with her but ALL of you said Rose should be with Dimitri. Okay, I'm throwing Adrian's surprise in here but I'm not totally happy with it, it isn't that funny. I own nothing but Johnson. Oh, and this chapter was VERY influenced, almost inspired by the Fray's song, Little House. I think it sums up Rose in this story pretty well. Check it out!**

RPOV

I woke up in a pool of blood. Well, kind of. I was in the bathtub which had blood _in_ it. My blood. The memories flooded back, Dimitri leaving, Johnson, me cutting myself. I felt the darkness, building slowly. I was going to snap, and soon. I looked at the clock. It was early, three, and I didn't have to go down but I got dressed in workout clothes and headed for the gym. I felt kind of numb inside, but I had a feeling that wouldn't last long. As I settled into the regular rhythm of punching and kicking the dummies, that traitorous little voice whispered to me. _He left you, he doesn't want you, doesn't love you._ I gritted my teeth and punched harder, trying to push the darkness out. It wasn't working. I heard a voice by my ear. "What are you doing? You don't have to be here until 6." Johnson. I looked up and I swear he winced. I guess I looked about half as bad as I felt. He appraised me, looking concerned, almost. I studied him right back. He was tall, almost 6'4 with middling build, not Mr Muscles, but not skinny either. Strands of blond hair fell into eyes that were grey as the sky outside.

"Guardian Johnson, I can be here whenever I want." My tone was so icy I was surprised icicles weren't growing on his eyebrows. He looked thoughtful, distracted by something.

"Blake." He said. I raised my eyebrows, since I was incapable of raising one.

"My name, call me Blake. Johnson makes me feel like a crusty old man." He said. He actually tried to crack a joke. That in itself made me smile. He wouldn't be laughing for much longer. Not after I finished with him, at least.

BPOV

I walked to the gym; I'd get in a little practice before I had to deal with my student, the menace to society. I could see why. As I entered I saw her, Rose, by the punching bags. She was beating it mercilessly.

"What are you doing? You don't have to be here until 6." I asked. She looked up and I flinched. Her face was drawn and hard. Her eyes were a darker brown than yesterday and I took in her features. Dark hair, tanned skin, curves everywhere and brown eyes. Almost like chocolate, really. But it was what I saw underneath which worried me. There was an agonized look to her, like something had hurt her badly.

"Guardian Johnson, I can be here whenever I want" she said icily. Ouch. I think she doesn't like me. Which of course is impossible, I am _extremely _loveable. Sometimes.

"Blake." I say. I like my name. It's manly and awesome. It conjures up an image of a stunningly handsome guy who's really badass. I am all of those things, so Blake suits me well. She raises her eyebrows at me. Oh, right.

"My name, Blake. Johnson makes me feel like a crusty old man." I say. She smiles, but it's not a nice smile. It's kind of an evil one, which makes me feel nervous. I sober up by thinking of the kills I have performed, and by thinking of Kayla. That always works. Rose is still staring at me. Her eyes are now pitch black, soulless. And honestly? I'm terrified of her. She advances, cocking her head. Her voice, when she speaks, is devoid of emotion. Strigoi-like.

" Blake. I know you're teaching me. But today, I 'm taking charge. And if you're lucky, you'll beg for mercy and I will accept. But I get the feeling you're not lucky today." She hisses. Wow, she's scary. The darkness, I realise. This is not good. My line of thought is cut off as she punches me in the nose. She's so strong and as she pins me to the floor I can't move her. She punches me again. I think she's broken my nose. She reaches for my throat and squeezes hard. I can't breathe.

"Rose..." I wheeze

"Stop it! You have to pay! _Your fault!_" she screams but she slackens her hold. She punches my face again before standing up and grabbing my collar. She slams me against the wall, face impassive.

"Rose, this isn't normal, this isn't you. Please stop it; you're going to kill me." I manage to say, and I really think she's going to kill me. She draws back her hand but lets it fall and she drops me. She sinks to her knees.

"That's what he said. This isn't me. Isn't me. But he's not here is he? He's gone." She murmurs to herself. I pull myself off the floor. Aside from a broken nose and some wicked bruises I'm fine.

"Who's he?" I ask, half hoping she'll tell me about her 'somewhat complicated personal life'. No such luck.

"I'm sorry Blake. I can't tell you. And I'm sorry for breaking your nose. It won't happen again. You had better get yourself to Dr Olendski." She stands up. "Can you tell Stan I won't be there today?" she asks. I nod, she deserves a rest.

"Rose, I'll see you at our afternoon practice session. Don't be late." I say sternly. I walk out of the gym. When I arrive an unfamiliar doctor takes one look at my face and says

"Rose. It was the darkness, wasn't it?" she tuts. I nod as she starts tending to it.

"Be careful, you never know when she'll erupt, just like her mother. I saw Guardian Belikov before he was healed the other day. Janine had knocked him unconscious and I'm fairly sure he had a bad case of internal bleeding."

"Why?"

She looks shifty. "Not sure, but Janine supervised a game in Vasilisa's room with Rose and a couple others. She stormed up to Belikov and just attacked him." she explains. Strange. I thank her and walk up to my room. I reread her file, noting she had run away for two years and Belikov had caught them. Her reports from Belikov were good; he praised her fighting skills and self control. Self control? I dug deeper, and at the very recesses of her file there was a note written by Alberta when she observed their training sessions.

_Fighting skills up to scratch_

_Good aim_

_Relationship with Belikov is good. She listens to him and respects him._

_Belikov too... familiar. They look like friends more than student and teacher._

_Note:_

_Investigate relationship_

Interesting. I would drag the truth out of Rose if it killed me.

APOV

I hated Rose Hathaway

_Flashback_

I was woken up by Stan.

"What the hell Ivashkov?" he yelled. I looked up at him, confused. He was holding up a cell phone. I hurriedly scanned the message. Shit, that was vivid.

"I... did not write that... invitation." I say, shuddering. He looks at me and jumped. The next second he lunges at me and elbows my cheek. Ow. He straddles me and raises his hand which has a silver stake. WTF? At that moment the door opens and Christian, Eddie and Lissa tumble in, along with Alberta and Kirova.

"Adrian, Kirova and Alberta want to see-"Lissa gapes at me and Stan and I realise how this looks.

Christian and Eddie are choking on their laughter and Kirova and Alberta look shocked. Kirova picks up Stan's phone off the floor and scans it with growing horror and then drops it.

"Well, we'll just, um, leave you two. But first." Christian holds up his phone and takes a photo. They back out of my room and I can hear Eddie howling with laughter outside. Stan leans his face towards mine and I think for a horrible second he's going to kiss me. But he drops his silver stake and rolls off of me.

"I expect you for detention tomorrow. Dressing up as a Strigoi is not funny, Lord Ivashkov." He says stiffly and walks out of the room without his phone. Dressing up as a Strigoi? I try to find mirror but someone has smashed them all. And disabled my water. And taken all the facecloths away. I realise I'm going to have to go out as a Strigoi. It's then I see the note on the table.

_Dear Adrian_

_In return for ruining my life. I hope you enjoyed your surprise. It's just the beginning._

_Little Dhampir_

Rose. Of course. I dimly remember saying something about cradle robber. I'm in big trouble.

_End of flashback_

After surviving 3 more guardian attacks that day I had managed to get the water going and washed the makeup off. I then plotted my revenge. This would be fun

DPOV

I can't believe this. I'm ripped away from Roza, who looked like I'd crushed her soul, to serve Zmey. I miss her so much, it's like my heart is gone. When I arrive he greets me with

"Dimitri! It's been a long time! I'm glad Janine insisted on you being transferred! She was so stubborn I couldn't say no. I understand you've taught my daughter, Rose? You must tell me about her, and Janine too." I gape at him. I only caught two things from that.

1 Zmey is Rose's father ( makes sense actually)

And that Janine made him request me.

**Ooh, bad Janine! He'll be coming back to Rose soon so never fear. And poor Blake is going to get his heart broken. I wonder what Adrian will do in revenge? And what will happen with that photo Christian took? Lissa will get a shock next chapter and secrets will be revealed! I might update again today, if I get time. But if not, probably Friday. And if not Friday, Monday**

**xoxox o ells**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Wow! 2 updates in one day Well, here it is!This chapter is in mostly Blake's POV. Some Dimitri as well! I'm sick of disclaimers they annoy me. So this applies to every chapter in this story. I own nothing except Blake, who I'm beginning to REALLY like!**

**BPOV**

When I arrive for training Rose isn't there. I wait around for about fifteen minutes before deciding I'll go get her myself. When I finally locate her room, after several close calls, (who knew Miles was gay?) the door is open.

"Rose?" I call. No answer. I enter her room and don't see her around. I sit down on the bed and look around. It's a fairly ordinary room, I suppose. Some pictures of Vasilisa, her bond mate and a red haired boy are on the walls. I take a closer look when my foot bumps a box. It looks like a chest but smaller. Frowning, I open it. Inside is a duster, too big for Rose, and a western novel. There is also a necklace. It looks expensive. I pick up the book and have a look at it. I hate westerns, they all speak funny. I'm just about to put it back down when a letter slips out. It's handwritten and has 'Roza' on the front. I hesitate, I don't want to pry into Rose's private business but I'm extremely curious. I unfold the letter.

_Roza,_

_I'm sorry, I 'm so, so sorry. This wasn't my fault. I didn't want to go, I promise. I'll miss you. We're forbidden to see, or talk to each other. Well, I am. When you graduate, come to where I am. I understand if you don't want me anymore, I'm hurting you. But I hope you still love me, I know I love you. With all my heart. I'm being called to go now and I miss you already. I'll be back someday. I promise._

_Love Comrade._

_P.S You were right, I love that nickname._

Wow, a love letter. And Rose hadn't read it yet! Who's Comrade? I wonder. I'm surprised at the letter, but I'm more shocked at the feelings it causes. I'm... angry and bitter. But most of all I'm _jealous._ My God, I think I have a crush on my student. This sets a new low, even for me. What would Kayla think? She'd be shaking her head and laughing at me.

Kayla. I miss her, I miss my sister. But I wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough. But I was faster after they snapped her neck. I was stronger after they threw her broken body to the ground. They didn't last long. The marks are proof of that. I'm shaken out of my thoughts when I hear a scream from the bathroom. I rush in to see Rose lying on the floor, blood streaming out of her arms. A pair of scissors lies next to her.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to cut that deep, I don't want to die!" she says, hysterically. I'm horrified. She cuts herself. I can't move but another groan motivates me. I have to get her to the medical centre. She screams again and her eyes roll back in her head. I pick her up in my arms and run to the medical centre.

"God, someone help her!" I yell. Dr Olendski's eyes go wide as she takes in the scene. She picks up Rose and looks at her wrists. She sucks in her breath.

" These are deep. She wanted to fall unconscious." She says.

"No, when I heard her she was screaming about not meaning to cut that deep. She didn't want to kill herself." I say frantically. I look down and see the box still with me. I hold it up to Dr Olendski.

"Any thoughts?" I ask her. She looks in the box, and seeing everything her face softens. She scans the letter and her face is shocked.

"She only called one person Comrade." Dr Olendski mused. "I kind of understand now." Her face is concerned and she glances back at Rose.

"Who?" I ask jealously. She picked up on it and smiled.

"Rose was always good at attracting the opposite sex. Maybe a little too pretty for her own sake." My face goes red. Stupid, stupid Blake. I always fall for the wrong girls. As Rose is tended to, I call Janine Hathaway. She'll want to hear about this, I'm sure.

"Janine speaking,"

"Ja- uh, Guardian Hathaway, it's Guardian Johnson here. Rose, well, you had better see for yourself. We're at the medical centre."

"I'm coming" her voice is frantic. I hear a soft moan and turn to see Rose trying to sit up. I push her back down.

"Your mother's coming. She's worried." Her face contorts.

"The last time she visited me, she was the one who'd landed me here." She says. Her tone is sulky. "What's that?" She points to the letter.

"Oh, this is yours. It came out of your western book." She looks angry. "It happened by accident. Nice coat by the way." She points to the letter. Her hands are trembling.

"Give me that." She says and I hand it over. She reads it, over and over and when she puts it down there are tears sparkling in her eyes. "He did care, after all." She whispers.

"Who is he?" I ask. She looks up at me, half dazed.

"He's-"It was at that exact moment Janine Hathaway burst in.

"Rose, who hurt you? I swear to God whoever did this won't be alive by the end of the day!" Janine Hathaway is terrifying. I actually fear for my life, and I'm not who hurt her. Oh, God, remind me not to get on the sharp, pointy end of _that _stick.

"I hurt myself, Mom. I'm the one who did this. I'm turning into Lissa." Rose says calmly. Janine's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"The physical pain was more bearable than the mental pain. And I should think it would be glaringly obvious _who_ caused me to do this." Rose said.

"He made you do this?" Janine asks incredulously. Rose nods. The strangest expression crosses Janine's face. It's a guilty, unhappy expression like she did this instead of Mystery Guy. Janine dials a number on her phone. She speaks quickly, pausing only momentarily. Curious, I try to tune in, but the only words I catch are him, hurt and back. I look at Rose.

"Can I go? Do you need anything else?" I ask. She shakes her head and I make my goodbyes and head up to my room. I decide to go through the file one last time. Eventually I find some photos I had missed. I look closely. My God. What the hell _is_ this? What the hell is going on?

DPOV

I'm in Russia, in St Petersburg. The sky is dark; its night. I missed this city but I wish I could see it under different circumstances.I'm shadowing Abe closely when his phone rings. As he talks to whoever it is his expression grows ever more displeased. Eventually he hangs up and mutters to himself crossly. He turns to me and eyes me menacingly.

"Right Beli-"His words are cut off by something.

Strigoi.

**Uh oh! Not good. But Dimka will survive. Right? Mwah hah hah. Anyways, poor Kayla; they'll be more on her next chappie! As well as Rose and Blake. Lissa will be in it too. Or maybe not. I can't think of a surprise. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'll update probs Monday.**

**Xoxox ells**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody here is chapter 6!Its a filler chapter, sorry! And, u guys voted for... B or A and I completely AGREE! I would NEVER let Dimka die! NEVER! Well, just to tell you, Rose was not with Alto at ALL! Blake is just way too blind. Oh, and you're VERY right LissasGuardian576, it Is supposed to be humour. I think I might change that, You can do that right?**

BPOV

Whoa, I'm an idiot. How the _hell _did I not see this? Am I mentally retarded or what? I stare down at the photos. It's a picture of Rose. And Mystery Guy. Who is not so mysterious after all? Rose, in the photo, is being gripped around the shoulders gently by... _Guardian Alto. _**A.N LOL! Don't worry; Blake's just too blind to see that Stan caught Rose when she was falling over, LOL!**__Rose has fallen in love with Stan. My GOD! This is going to lead to an ugly conversation.

I look at the calendar, April 27th. 1 day until Kayla's birthday. She would have been 19. And just like that, memories overwhelm me.

_Flashback_

_I'm 19 and Kayla is 16. We're running. I'm drunk, drunker than I should be. Something is chasing us. We're in the middle of a field. I'd told Kayla I had a birthday present for her. She yells something, something about someone being behind me. In my inebriated state I'm slow. Kayla jumps the Strigoi and he, faster than her, grabs her by the neck. He looks at me and smiles, his face emotionless. Then he snaps her neck. That spun me out of control. Uttering an animal like noise I run forward and plunge my stake into his heart. Then I run to Kayla, begging her to get up, to fight, to smile at me and say it was all a joke. But she doesn't. I only realise I'm yelling when two fully trained guardians drag me away and cover her body with a sheet. I haven't ever drunk again. _

_End of flashback_

I try to keep Kayla alive inside me by being if at least not outwardly, than inwardly, cheerful. But every now and again I slip and find myself not wanting to live. Because, the way she died, it was _my entire fault._

RPOV

I'm out of the hospital but people are still giving me wary looks. I got Lissa to heal me and then I promised her I would never do that again. And I won't. I think. I'm just about to enter the gym when Blake runs up to me.

"Rose, listen. Teacher student relationships are expressly forbidden. And with _him?" _ I freeze. He can't... And what did he mean by with him? He doesn't... Have a crush on me? Does he? He sees the look on my face and blushes.

"I mean, guardian Alto is about 10 years older than you. He's old enough to be your... well, nothing. But still. 10 years, it's a massive difference!" He babbles, almost hysterically. I gape at him.

" Stan? You think I'm with Stan?" I can't go on, I'm laughing too hard. Me and Stan? Blech! I sink to my knees, convulsing with laughter, tears of mirth run down my face. Blake stares at me.

"But..." he hands me a photo. It's of Stan catching me when I fell over in his class. I tell Blake this and he hits his face with the palm of his hand.

"Rose... I'm an idiot aren't I?" I nod and he laughs with me. Stan comes over to see what it is and the sight of him makes us laugh harder.

"You... I...Rose...together!" Blake chokes out. Stan looks shocked and I realised what Blake said sounds very much like an invitation.

"Johnson! First Ivashkov, then you! How many times do I have to say that I am not that GAY?" he yells and stalks off. Blake looks at me and we start laughing when something tugs at me, and I scream. It _hurts_. I scream as another thing tugs me. Except, this wasn't on the outside of my body, this was like something was twisting my heart. I just had time to think _Dimitri I love you_ before I black out.

DPOV

I admit it, I was caught off guard. The strigoi launched at me before I could react. But when I did fight back, I caught _him_ off guard. I throw a powerful uppercut to the left and block his kick before smoothly sliding my stake in his chest. He crumples and I turn to the next one. Except... this strigoi was someone I knew. Someone I knew very well indeed. I stare in disbelief at...

**I apologize for the atrocious length of this chapter but mom has banned me from Fan Fiction However, I love you guys so much that I am going to sneak on, on Wednesday, and probably Thursday and Friday as well. YAY! Who do you think the strigoi is? And what's bothering Rose? And also, if you're a guy, or if you know a guy on Fan fiction, Pls review! I want to know if there are actually any guys on here! Oh crap! Moms coming! Yikes! Pls R&R, I want some reviews if I have to be risking my life posting for you guys **

**Xoxoxox ells**


	7. Chapter 7

**H****AH! I snuck on the computer! *does happy dance in chair* Alright, lets get started..**

**DPOV**

Me.

I'm staring at _me._ As a strigoi, brown eyes with rings of red, chalky skin. Oh god.What the hell? What was going on? Distracted, he jumped me, I fought back but it was too late and a powerful punch knocked me out.

BPOV

Rose was laughing, completely fine when she started screaming. She crumpled to the floor. What's wrong with her? I start yelling, when a man comes up to me. He's tall, maybe 6.6 and has long brown hair and brown eyes. Guardian Belikov. Rose's old mentor.

"Is she alright?" he asks frantically. I shake my head no. His face twists and he rushes forward to her side.

"Rose, Roza, please!" He whispers frantically. Roza? Just then Rose opens her eyes.

"Dimitri!" she says, slightly breathless.

"You're back! You came back. I knew you couldn't stay away Comrade!" Rose smiles. Comrade? Then, _oh!_ That explains everything! I am officially blind. Let's face it. A four year old could have spotted the relationship between these two. So, so blind. I watch them, jealous, as Rose smiles and laughs and they embrace. They drink in each other's features as if it were years and not months since they'd seen each other. Finally I break my silence.

" Are you okay Rose?' I ask. She nods at me.

"Well, I have something to say! Lissa was just in my head then! The bonds got stronger!" She yells. I sigh and walk away from the happy couple.

I look back and see Dimitri staring at me over Rose's shoulder. Something is not right here. And suddenly Dimitri flickers and I see Kayla in his features. Then it's gone. And I'm left weirded out and puzzled and most of all, terrified. Because this man isn't who Rose thinks he is.

Dimitri's face twists in a malicious smile as he slowly pretends to slit Rose's throat.

DPOV  
>When I awoke I was strapped to a chair. Strigoi me advanced.<p>

"Well, you're awake. Finally." I shivered. That voice sounded just like mine. Except for the total lack of emotion.

"What are you?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"You, what you fear the most." He answered. Huh. Is becoming a strigoi what I fear the most? What about Rose? As soon as I thought her name the strigoi's image changed to one of Rose writhing on the floor in pain.

"Help, Dimitri, please help me..." she whispered. Even though I knew she wasn't there, my heart broke. I tried to reach her but I was strapped to the table. I shook off Rose's image and Strigoi-me reappeared. While still definitely unnerving, it was easier to deal with than seeing Rose scream in pain.

"Are you... even Strigoi?" I asked the um, thing. It shook its head.

"No, I'm not. But I still want you dead." Well, that was blunt. Getting it out there, I suppose. I returned to my guardian self. My charge wasn't here, he could be dead.

"Where is Mr Mazur?" I asked. Strigoi me waves his hands.

"He's fine, safe at his house, memory of the fight erased." I sighed in relief, if my charge had died on my watch...

"You know, I'm also quite good at impersonations. Look!" The strigoi vanishes from his, my, features and he's suddenly me. Whoa.

"How...?" I gasp.

"Spirit is a powerful thing you know. Can twist your mind and pretty much your world. And, I possess it. Quite easy for me to do."

My image fades and in its place is another. Of Queen Tatiana. And then the human's Prime Minister, royal Moroi, powerful influences. It could control anything and everything.

"See? I aim to destroy things. But first, I aim to destroy you. Bit by bit, until you're a shell. I've already left you some pretty powerful memories as I recall. My son." It says, fading to an image I know very well. Dad.

"Bastard." I spat in his face. He wipes it away with an uninterested look.

"Is that any way to treat your father, Dimitri? Never mind, I will tame you. And as I very well know, you left a lover behind at St Vladimir's. 7 years younger too. Tsk, tsk, tsk Dimka, you should know better. So, I hear Rose is a lovely piece of work. Very beautiful. I'm looking forward to... getting to know her."

"Keep your filthy hands off of Rose!" I yell. Horror floods through me. He's going to hurt her, to break her. I can't let that happen. He smiles.

"I can't stay long, I'm afraid, got a plane to catch. Back to Rosemarie. She won't know the difference. You see, it's the icing on the cake, my son. When she's screaming in pain, when I'm hurting her so badly she can't breathe, she'll think it's you that's murdering her. She'll die hating you, she'll die thinking that you betrayed and used her. How delightful for me." He hisses.

"Please, don't hurt her." I say, desperate.

"Too late, I've made my mind up. And when I'm done with her, I think I'll pay a visit to your mother and sisters. They could do with some company, I think." He strides out of the room. I thrash about, frantic. Finally, one of the straps break and I'm able to break free. The silly man left me my stake. He always underestimated me. His first mistake was abusing my mother. His second mistake was to come back. And his third mistake was to threaten Rose.

And you know what they say; three strikes and they're out. This time it's going to be fatal when I catch up to him.

I run out of the room and tackle the guard. He's not strigoi and I take his credit card.

"Password." I hiss. He chokes out a couple of numbers and I commit them to memory. Then, feeling guilty, I incapacitate him and run out of the building. I recognise where we are instantly, St Petersburg. I wave over a taxi and direct the driver to the airport.

I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to Rose, and I'll keep that promise if it means killing my father. Actually, that's more of a bonus.

**Bet you didn't see that coming That was probably OCC, sorry. Anyways, review and I will try and get a chapter up tomorrow, kay? No guys on FF, I'm not really that surprised, I guess. Oh, well. Momzilla's on her way so bye! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Xoxoxoxo ells**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, used my super awesome skills to sneak on Lets get going then, oh, and Dimka isn't going to get away that easy, his dad isn't THAT stupid! Well, we know Blake knows that Dimitri-imposter isn't really Dimitri but Dimitri's dad who wants to kill Rose and Dimka's on his way to save her... It'll all turn out great in the end. Right? **

**RPOV**

I was SO happy! Dimitri came back, and Lissa's in my head AND for once, I didn't throw up, have a blinding headache, try to kill anyone or see Mason's ghost. YAY! I walk back with Dimitri to my dorm. He kisses me before disappearing, probably to go speak with Kirova and Alberta. Something about his kiss makes me uneasy. It's hard, and more lustful than loving. I push it out of my head and go speak to Lissa, in my head.

_Liss, you there?_

_YES! Oh my goodness, I was in your head just then! And Dimitri came back, you were so happy! It's going to turn out right now, isn't it?_

_You betcha Liss. It'll be perfection!_

We pull out of each other's head and I wander back to the gym, it's time for training, with Blake. When I get there, Blake is facing the wall.

"Rose. Dimitri... isn't who you think he is." Blake says, quite seriously. I feel rage bubbling up.

"Of course he is. I love him and he loves me. He's a wonderful, caring, sweet man." I snap.

"No, he isn't. Trust me. Dimitri isn't... _caring_ or _sweet_. He pretended to _slit_ your _throat_ when you weren't looking!" Blake yells.

"You're just jealous." He opens his mouth to protest at this but I cut him off. "You want me for yourself and you're determined to ruin our relationship! Dimitri loves me and wants me to be happy, which is more than I can say for you!" I scream at him. How dare he? I'm finally happy and he wants me to sink back into depression. He's the freak, not Dimitri!

"I found out about Kayla! You killed her through your own stupidity; it's your fault Blake! You screw up everything, even keeping your sister alive! You're a careless, irresponsible _little boy_ and that's what got Kayla murdered. She'd be ashamed of you! She probably died hating you!" I hiss.

I know what I'm saying is terrible, and it's the spirit darkness making me do this, but the words just spill out of my mouth. Blake's face twists in guilt and shame and a tear trickles down his cheek. He steps away from me, his posture defeated.

"You've made your feelings clear, Rose. I won't mention it again. In fact, I'll take a job patrolling. Dimitri will take over your training sessions. I won't see you again." He says.

"Good." I say curtly. He backs out of the gym and wanders aimlessly outside. I know I was defending Dimitri, and I know I believe what I said, but then how come I feel so empty inside?

**BPOV**

She's right, it was my fault. My fault. But the least I can do now is find out what Dimitri's doing, and stop him. If she won't listen I'll go straight to the problem. I sneak under Belikov's window and hook my finger onto the window ledge. I peer up into his room and see his image flicker. Into one of Kayla's. Except, she's strigoi. Kayla waltzes over to the window and looks me right in the eye.

"You killed me Blake. I hate you, forever." God, her voice, it's the same. And her eyes, her grey eyes, same as mine. It's killing me. But my guardian instincts kick in and I swing myself in the room and raise my stake. She smiles at me, sweetly.

"Too late Blakie, too late." Kayla takes a swing at me and it knocks me out.

Incapacitated by my sister. I swear, this is more than terrifyingly painful. It's completely, utterly humiliating.

**DPOV**

I rush to the airport except... there are no flights to Montana. None, at all. I swear in Russian. Not good. It means I've been caught out. I know that for sure when a powerful thunk from a suitcase results in me getting grabbed by a familiar face. Abe Mazur, Zmey himself.

"Sorry boy, but your father was insistent. Not to leave the country." I stare in amazement at him.

"You're willing to serve my father, even if it means sacrificing your daughter, what kind of bastard are you?" I yell. His face changes to complete and utter shock.

"He's hurting my daughter? The contracts void now. Come on Dimka, we have a plane to catch."

"There are no planes to Montana."

"I have a jet." Figures.

We rush out of there and to Zmey's jet. He directs the pilot to Montana and we're away. While we're in the air Abe assesses me. Out of the blue he blurts out, " You better be good for Rose. Because if you hurt her, I swear..." He then launches into a graphic speech that ends with, 'and then they'll be shredded and fed to the dog'. I assure him I'll take care of her and he calms down, though I still feel uneasy.

When we finally land, we sneak commando style into the Academy. Well, actually, it's just Abe threatening the guards. After running in, we get weird looks from the staff and students. I guess they're seeing double.

"Where will Alexander be?" Abe asks me. I direct us to my room. When I get there, Guardian Johnson is tied up on the floor. He looks up at me in hatred.

"You, again." He hisses."Well, I told you last time, you're not getting anything out of me, EVER!" he says.

"It's not what you think, that other Dimitri, he possesses spirit. He's going to hurt Rose and then my family, I'm really Dimitri Belikov, and he's Alexander Drozdov."  
><strong>A.N Did Dimitri's dad have a name, cause I seem to think it's Alexander Drozdov, correct me if I'm wrong! <strong>Blake looks sceptical but nods. And that's when my father makes his entrance.

"Dimitri, Ibrahim, what a surprise, unfortunately, we'll have to keep you quiet." He sneers. He still looks like me.

"Dimitri, your Rose is intoxicating. Quite lovely and her scent is gorgeous. So, innocent. But not for long" he chirps. I stare in horror.

"Oh, yes, I've kissed her. We could quite possibly do more tonight."

"Keep your hands off of her!" I and Blake yell at the same time. We look in surprise at each other.

"You don't... You and Rose aren't..." I say, heart sinking. Impossibly, while being confined by a madman and being threatened with murder, it's quite possible for me to feel jealousy.

Blake looks embarrassed. "Well, no. But I feel..." he trails off. I sigh in relief. She's still mine. Alexander is looking pleased at the exchange and he fades back to his own image. Blake sucks in a breath.

"Dimitri, my son, jealousy is an unappealing characteristic." Alexander sighs. Blake looks shell-shocked.

"He's your dad?" he asks. I nod.

"As impossible as it seems, yes. No fatherly love here. I beat him up when I was 13." I say, somewhat proudly. Blake still looks comically horrified.

"But, he's my dad too."

**LOL! Blake and Dimka are brothers! Well, half. Rivalry! Now that's why I let Blake know! Cause, somebody's gonna get jealous! First though, I must deal with Alex and get Rose to realize the trickery. I am having SO MUCH FUN! I have ideas but if you have any suggestions, please Pm me, I'll be happy to include anything in my story. I'll see if I can UD tomorrow but it's unlikely. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Also, I just got my profile done so if you want to, take a look. It's not totally engrossing but it has info on me, if you want to know more. Wow, I sound like I'm on a dating site 0_o Bye!**

**Xoxoxox ells**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, dear readers I'm BACK! Guess who's back, back again? Ah, I just got the urge to write. Anyways, as always, enjoy. BPOV**

Well, shit. My _dad _is Dimitri's father. I'm Dimitri's brother. And, yeah, I can see a bit of resemblance, in the shape of his face, his mouth. Shit does not adequately describe this. Meanwhile, Belikov is staring at me in abject horror

"He's my… brother?" Belikov choked out. Alex looked pleased.

"Yes, that's right. I always wanted you two to meet, and now, you're both in love with the same woman! Classic." He said, proudly. Dimitri looked horrified.

"No. She's mine!" he yelled. I glared at him.

"Keep deluding yourself, bro. 'Cause it ain't going to happen. She cut herself cause of you! She was so broken, and now, you think you can just waltz in here and take her back? In your dreams! She likes me better!"

"Does not."

Does too."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Yep."

Nope."

Ha, tricked him. I stuck out my tongue at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

"Asshole." Alex looked annoyed.

"Shut up. Brown, restrain him." A massive hulking rock of a man steps forward from out of the shadows. I lunge at him but he swats me aside, I land in a heap. Dimitri attacks him and lasts about 5 seconds longer than I did before landing beside me. Abe he pushes to the floor. He shuffles towards us and binds Abe, Belikov and me to a chair, and then shoves us in the bathroom.

"Sorry I couldn't stay long but I've got a pretty girl to hurt. I promise you'll see pictures!" Alex yells and his footsteps fade away. I and Belikov look at each other. True terror fills our faces. Rose. He can't. But he will, it's Kayla all over again. Except this time I can save her. I can save her before she dies. I hope.

RPOV

I'm sitting on the bed having a conversation with Lissa.

_And then, I walked in on them totally making ou-_

Dimitri stops Lissa's mental ramble.

_Bye, Liss! Dimitri's here!_

_Ooh, wouldn't want to watch! I'll see you in the library for research on Anna._

"Hey comrade. What's up?"

"You're perfect." He says. I feel a blush heating my cheeks. He thinks I'm perfect.

"So, what do you want to do?"

He grins at me. Something about it is off, but it's Dimitri so I push it out of my head. He stalks towards me and grabs me by my wrist. It hurts.

"Dimitri you're hurting me."

"Good." He smiles and twists. Sharp pain shoots up my hand and I scream a little.

"Dimitri, what are you-" He grabs my other hand and crushes it. I can hear bones cracking and I yell out.

"_Dimitri!" ___His smile fades and he grabs my neck. Breaking out of my shock, I kick him in the shins. He barely flinches, squeezing my throat harder.

"Di- Dimi…" I choke out, "Sto…" His face twists up in hate as he stares at me.

"Little whore. I was _happy _to be away from you! But then I had to come back! I met someone, someone who is much worthier than a dirty, filthy-mouthed _slut."_ He spits out. As he loosens his hold, I fall to the floor, gasping. My heart is broken, twice. As I look up at him, I feel a strange kind of panic. He's going to kill me. I can feel it. I am going to be killed by the one man who I had trusted completely and utterly.

Blake. He was right. Dimitri's hands closed round my waist.

"Want to have some fun, _Roza?" _ I stare at him levelly.

"Oh, _comrade_, hell hath no fury like a Rose Hathaway scorned." I say to him. His eyes widen. Bring it on bitch.

I lunge at him savagely. Let the fight begin.

BPOV.

I struggle vainly with the ropes.

"Aw, fucking shit hell!" I curse, frustrated. Rose is being hurt at this very moment, and I am stuck with a twit of a half-brother, and a useless Mazur. I try and shimmy out of the tight linen bonds, but to no avail. Abe Mazur watches me and then digs in his pocket. Grinning triumphantly, he holds a razor blade. I look at him quizzically.

" Um, not that I'm complaining, but why do you have a women's razor blade in your pocket?" 

"You have much to learn, youngling." He says, while expertly manoeuvring the blade so it cuts through the cloth. Dimitri looks at me. His face is hard and cold.  
>"If we have any chance of rescuing her, we have to work together." He says eventually. I nod. I may not like the guy but Rose matters more. Abe's razor blade cuts through the bindings, finally, and I jump up and run out of the bathroom. Only to run into a rock. Damn it, I forgot about the bodyguard!<p>

"Uh, nice Brown?" I stammer. He looks at me and tilts his head, confused. As fast as lightning, I jab him in the stomach. God damn, he doesn't even flinch! Brown punches my gut, and I stagger backwards and nearly lose my footing. Gritting my teeth, I kick him in the one place where I promised never to kick. Brown groans and doubles over, writhing in pain.  
>"Sorry dude, I doubt you'll be able to have children now." Wincing, I sprint out of the room, and out of the guardian building. My stomach hurts like hell, and I keep having severe pains. I can hear Belikov behind me, running as fast as he can. Upping my pace, I rush into the dhampir dorm, and stand before Rose's door. Not hesitating, I kick it down.<p>

The first thing I register is that Rose is alive. The next is that she's bleeding, and both her arms look broken. The third is that she's savagely kicking a replica of Belikov. I take care of the replica by smashing my fist into the side of his head.

"Blake? I'm so sorry…" I hear Rose whisper. She looks ashen, and blood is trickling down the side of her head.

"Ma chérie, tout est oublié" I croon, in French. It's my native language, one I learned as a child in Canada. She might not know what it means exactly, but she gets the gist of it. I step forward and hug her gently. She cries, choking out explanations, and excuses. I just stroke her hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Belikov. He's watching us. Hesitantly, I turn Rose around to face him. She looks at him, disbelieving.

"I just kicked you." She says. I choke back a laugh. Belikov steps towards her.  
>"That was a spirit user, he can change images." Dimitri explains. I wait for her to rush out of my arms, embrace him, and forget about me. But she doesn't. When Belikov steps forward she cringes back into my arms. And try as I might, I can't seem to squash the hope that springs up in me.<p>

**I reeallly like Blake… really! But, then…. Argh. What do you think? I kind of am swinging for Blake here. He's nicer. Anyway, I don' t know when I'll next update, but I think it'll be soon.**

**xooxxoxoells**


End file.
